Afternoon
by rese
Summary: Jo and Laurie romp about one coldish noon. Oneshot.


**Afternoon**

By rese

Summary: Jo and Laurie muck about one coldish noon.

Disclaimer: Louisa M. Alcott is the proper owner of Little Women, despite incorrect endings and all.

_A/N: I need a long term project guys. Any fic suggestions/challenges? They can take a bit longer to write and I'll have something other than my school major works to do._

…

"Laurie, you pain!" Jo stumbled, slightly breathless from all the chasing. Laurie had taken off with her mittens and her fingers were freezing in the cold wind. She raced up behind him when he seemed to slow down but it was only in vain, for he was as swift and crafty as a fox and she cursed him dramatically, "Oh you'll pay!"

He turned around, feeling quite safe in the twenty meter distance, brandishing the stolen goods as a flag of pride. "I think not, dear girl! For you see here remain the gloves, and you can barely catch up." Laurie yelled back. "That will show her for locking herself up all week," he thought spitefully, still sore that she chose to nurse a few sick kittens with Beth over spending time in his company.

"My, aren't we confident?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You're already tired and it's only been an hour," said Laurie letting her finally come close enough before he handed over the woolen gloves, bored with the game. He stuck his hands in his pocket, and let her take his arm as they strolled off down the road, liking her warm proximity.

"You don't do that to the other girls unless they bait you, Teddy. Why am I so unlucky?" Jo poked him a bit once they dodged a big brown carriage. Laurie smiled and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Because Jo, you're not like other girls."

Jo looked away, unsure whether it was a compliment and therefore abhorrent or if it was merely a harmless statement to him. But Laurie wasn't 'making eyes' so she deemed it safe to let the comment pass.

Her friend tugged her arm a bit and she looked back, glaring when he tugged her hat. "Did Meg make you wear it?" he asked, unsurprised at her nod. He liked to see Jo's hair free of such unbecoming bonnets, but unfortunately for Laurie, fashion was infinitely more important to the rules of propriety than his feelings.

Their companionable stroll finally lead them to a hill and Jo jogged off in front, desperate to be a bit boyish since no one was about to admonish her. Laurie laughed as she skipped and tripped herself up, sending the hat she loosened flying off into a puddle of mud.

"Ugh, just my luck!" Jo made a face and bent to pick up the bonnet, groaning when Laurie beat her to it.

"Fear not dear lady!" he held the hated item high. "For I shall save ye from this perilous monstrosity," and he threw the hat up, up into the gray sky where it seemed to magically disappear, another gust of wind having taken it along with its force.

Jo smiled in thanks and patted his shoulder with mock pride, "Oh, how shall I ever repay such kindness?" But Laurie looked down at her seriously for a moment, breaking the little play and causing Jo to go red. He smirked at her reaction and gave a little cheer inside, thinking that she might actually thank him in the manner he hoped if he asked her now.

Jo however, quickly turned away, marching back down the road suddenly eager to escape his exclusive company. "We should be getting back, it's getting late and I still have chores," she called over her shoulder, a good way close to 'getting back' even before Laurie had taken a step.

…

Jo bent to undo her laces; the unusual cold of the afternoon had stiffened her fingers and making the boots especially difficult to remove. Laurie, who had been invited to stay as soon as the sisters had him in their sight, lingered about the room under the guise of helping Jo's fight with the troublesome footwear.

The tug-of-war ensued as the two friends sat opposite each other on the stone covered ground. Jo was laughing at Laurie's determined face and constrained effort when he pulled too roughly, sending them backwards. Laurie chuckled at their state and moved to sit himself back up, taking hold of Jo's arm and pulling her with him. Again the boy pulled to hard and their heads bumped together. Jo was still laughing as she rubbed her sore forehead, "You really don't know your own strength Teddy."

The laughs subsided and Jo noted how unusually close their two faces remained. "Te-" Jo was cut off as Laurie took the opportunity to press his lips against hers. It was quick but forceful and Jo wasn't entirely sure it actually happened until she looked at his red face and passionate eyes. "Wha-" Her hand touched her lips as she stared at him, unable to move. But Laurie was grinning, a speechless Jo just added to the success of the afternoon.

He stood up and offered her a hand which she dazedly took, squeezing it gently when Jo begun to look about, flushing deeply with her thoughts. "Oh heavens, now I've done it! He's gone and kissed me!" Jo pulled her hand out of his, fretting over the sensations that still remained on her mouth and hand.

Jo turned about, wringing her hands and pacing as Laurie waited anxiously for her to speak. "Jo?" he asked quietly, wondering if she regretted the action, for by Jove! he was sure he didn't.

Amy rushed by quite suddenly, taking Laurie's hand and pulling him along with force out the door she arrived from. Jo watched her younger sisters' dance about the boy in the next room; Amy bouncing about with pleasure at his new scarf and Beth smiling beatifically upon his tall head. Laurie however, was busy looking back at Jo, apology deep-set in his black eyes for the interruption.

Would it be so bad to have Laurie as part of her family?


End file.
